In a conventional vehicle AC generator, the coil end portions of a stator coil are cooled with cooling air produced through the rotations of cooling fans fixed on a rotor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). That is to say, as illustrated in FIG. 23, a pair of cooling fans 21 and 22 fixed to the respective axis-direction end portions of a rotor 1 fixed on a rotor shaft 11 rotates integrally with the rotor 1, so that cooling air A and cooling air B flow into a pair of cases 31 and 32 through air inlets 314 and 324, respectively, provided in the cases 31 and 32.
The directions of the cooling air A and the cooling air B that have flown into the cases 31 and 32 are bent from the axis direction to the radial direction by the centrifugal force produced by the rotations of the cooling fans 21 and 22; then, the cooling air A and the cooling air B flow along axis-direction end faces 411 and 421 of coil end portions 41 and 42 of a stator coil 40 and are discharged through air outlets 315 and 325, respectively, provided in the cases 31 and 32. The axis-direction end face 411 of the coil end portion 41 is cooled through heat exchange thereof with the cooling air A; the axis-direction end face 421 of the coil end portion 42 is cooled through heat exchange thereof with the cooling air B.    [Patent Document 1] National Publication of International Patent Application No. WO2005/093929A1